


MOB (Warriors/Mob Psycho 100)

by NikoS900



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm writing this on a whim at 2 am, M/M, Mob Psycho 100 Powers, Multi, Multi shipping, Please Send Help, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rewrite in Progress, bad idea when said kittypet has a super power, kiddnapping a kittypet, no beta we die like men, possible 'background' music, probably going to edit chapters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoS900/pseuds/NikoS900
Summary: Rusty was a very curious kittypet with a very curious power.He rarely shows it, but the few times he has, seems to have gotten the attention of some clan cats....He's not sure he likes it but, adventures and clan-life sounds interesting, so he may not be bored as much anymore!(Warning, my only experience is towards Warriors, I actually know very little of Mob Psycho 100 but liked it enough to try this)REWRITE IN PROGRESS (Chapter detailing why is #3)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. 0-50 Real quick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Warriors story with a loose connection to Mob Psycho 100.  
> By loose, I mean it's only really mentioned by what little I know about psychic powers in the anime.  
> Hope you like this story!

**_0%_**  
~~~~~~  
 _-No One-_

  
Rusty was a very curious pet with a very curious power.  
Granted this power didn't show much, but when it did it was TERRIFYING for all participants, let alone those it was directed to.  
Yes, Rusty was a very curious pet.  
Rumor has it, he has a nasty temper, though he seemed amazingly sweet to any new cat that came to talk to him.  
He even has a best friend! Though...usually one isn't afraid of the other and the other afraid of hurting their friend.

Smudge was pretty heavyset for his young age, and had a horrendous stutter, which seemed to get so bad around Rusty, they really just don't talk much unless it was urgent.  
Compared to him, Rusty was very fit, though it helped that his owners rarely let him laze around in the house.  
They instead lock him outside- at least for the day - and let him in when it gets too dark...or too cold.  
...They seem scared of him more than usual now that he thinks about it...

_-Rusty-_

  
I loved to sit on the fence, and just let my spring green eyes gaze into the depths on the forest.  
It always looked to beautiful and dangerous, especially in the Winter.  
"Rrrr-Rusty?" I heard. I had to turn my whole behind around, though I already knew who it was.  
I started at Smudge's face, though I knew he was scared, he trusted me enough to at least look my in the eyes.  
He already know I don't talk much, just to not scare him so he just speaks as best he could.  
"Y-y'know Hen-rrry said that the c-c-cats in the forrrest eat BONES!" He exclaimed.

I immediately sighed. Smudge always blows things like staring into such a gorgeous out of proportions. And of COURSE it's ol' Henry of all cats he listens to the most.  
'I'm not doing this right now, you damn kit', I show my annoyance on the topic by flicking my tail, landing a hard hit on the fence.  
Smudge flinched, and looked down. He knows I love the forest like a second home, and apologises for the insult to it with a small prod at the ground.

I forgive him of course, as soon as he looked up he saw the calm look on my face and relaxed a little.  
I turned towards the forest again and jumped to the ground, lying there.  
Smudge joined me, and it was decided grooming was best to calm both our nerves.

And though he never noticed, I saw the two sets of bright amber and one set of deep blue eyes, staring at us from the shadowed edge of the forest.  
I didn't like those stares.

~~~~~~  
 ** _50%_**


	2. Fear and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty's fear has gotten the better of him, and he has a strange dream.

_ ~Rusty POV~ _

I don't like stalkers.  
In fact, I'm pretty sure every being on Earth do not like stalkers but, of course I'm one of the few that actually has to deal with them.  
'Why can't I just be normal?' I thought, lying in my owner's garden.  
I could FEEL that I was at a dangerous level- did seeing those cats really work me up that badly?  
"Probably shouldn't leave the fence for a while...", I muttered to myself.  
I want to look into the forest, but I am to nervous to do so.

I can't even talk to Smudge right now, as his owners had called him inside for the night...  
So, I've decided to look at the night sky.  
When I look up there, I feel calmer, as I know that while I am dangerous to myself and others, there's much bigger things than me out there.

My ear flicks toward the fence on my left, I could hear the rustling of the bushes on the other side.  
'Some cat obviously wants my attention, no one from the forest would make that much noise accidentally...', I sat up slowly, sinking my claws into the dirt in anticipation.  
The rustling got louder, and Louder, and _LOUDER and LOUDERLO **UDERLOUDERLOUDERLOU** -_ **_~75%~_**  
It stopped.

I took a deep breathe, trying to stop my trembling.  
I am strong, I know I can hurt, but when I can't control it is practically useless for defense.  
Especially since I'm unsure if the cats truly want to hurt me.

I want to feel safe, like when I was a young kit.  
To be curled up against mother and my siblings again.  
I can't even remember her name, and it makes me so sad, to remember her and yet not recognize her.  
I can't even visit most of my siblings, only Princess and it's so rare to see her out in her garden.

I...am tired.  
I can't...WON'T go in today, they've already locked the door anyway.  
Slowly crawling my way to a bush, I hide under there to sleep the night away.  
Making sure to keep an ear out for any danger, I into a deep, fear induced sleep.

~3rd OM POV~

In front and under Rusty's paws was strangely colored grass.  
It was like it changed color with every blink, going for an almost neon green, to a turquoise, to a royal purple and even crimson.  
The kit looked up, staring into the forest that seemed to creep around him, slowly but surely.  
There were shadows, that seemed to swallow up any true light from the sky, only leaving the strange glowing fungi in rainbows of deep colors.

Rusty turned his head toward a small and quick figure near the base of a giant tree.  
He could smell so much, almost TASTE the creature that dared to come out in front of him.  
A small and plump mouse, such a small and simple thing.  
Yet Rusty only felt immense fury for the audacity of the thing, showing off it's freedom.

He crept down to his stomach, making sure his movements were slow enough to not scare the mouse off, yet quick enough that he wouldn't be standing forever.  
And he moved, slowly at first, making sure to keep his tail raised just enough that it didn't drag on the ground.  
It came to him as he got closer to the mouse, like it was in his blood, he was MADE to do this.

Once Rusty got close enough, it was like everything slowed.  
He had pounced, and it seemed like he could hear every little breathe, feel every slight breeze, taste every little smell around him.  
And he caught the annoying little mouse.

Rusty...he didn't kill the mouse right then.  
Of course it was too shocked to get away, so it didn't matter at the moment but...  
He could hear...SOMETHING.  
The sound was creeping up around him, like HE was the one truley being hunted.  
He could see so many cats' eyes around him, yet he saw no true forms that came with them.

Rusty was scared.  
And the mouse escaped.  
 **AND THE FOREST RAN RED WITH HIS BLOOD.**

A voice, small yet significant, vibrated around in his mind.  
"Your time has come kit," it said.  
"The forest is not yet ready for such power, but it shall make due."  
"After all, such as the fire in your blood and name, you shall cleanse the forest and bring new life."

Rusty woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I work at REALLY strange times...  
> It's 3:30 am.


	3. Rewrite in Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of course...

Sorry to those that are pretty interested in the story.  
I'm a pretty bad and slow writer and as stated in the tags, I started this pretty suddenly and had no REAL basic story to follow.  
So, as I'm actually pretty invested in this, I'm going to rewrite it!  
The unfortunate thing about this decision is that I may not have enough time to do so until Thanksgiving break as I'm pretty busy with personal stuff and school.  
On the plus side, this also gives me time to come up with a decent story line, work on my writing skills, and even work on official character designs for the story!

Again, sorry for those that were pretty interested, but it may be a little while before I get the new chapters up.

See you later!


End file.
